Nouveau départ
by Shinattori
Summary: Et si le poison que Shinichi avait absorbé n'avait aucun effet ? Que penseriez vous qu'il serait arriver ?
1. Chapter 1

_Un jour n'est rien dans le flot continu du temps. Mais un jour peut être un grand évènement. Cette journée que je vais vous racontez fut le début d'une nouvelle vie…pour Shinichi._

- Cela fait trois mois que je me cache ici professeur et sans bouger ma situation ne risque pas de s'améliorer !s 'irrita-t-il

- Certes mais si tu vas en terrain découvert les ennemis te mettront la main dessus et toute tes chances seront perdues…avec ta vie,le raisonna Agasa

- Après le marché que j'ai entrevu il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il me laisse en réchapper une seconde fois c'est bien ça ?

- Oui…

Un silence se fit à l'annonce de ces néfastes paroles. Il leur avait peut être survécu mais rien ne permettait de dire qu'ils pourraient être vaincu.

« Et dire que je laisse des assassins en liberté et que je ne peux pas partir les arrêtés.

»Pensa mélancoliquement Shinichi quand une autre pensée vint succéder à celle-ci

« Ran. S'inquiète t elle de mon absence ou s'en fiche t elle éperdument ? »

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras bientôt ressortir d'ici, la tête haute et les ennemis sous les verrous.

Pendant un instant, Shinichi avait cru que le professeur était parvenu à déchiffrer ses pensées mais il s'aperçu qu'heureusement, il n'avait pas pu. La sonnette d'entrée retentit et les battements appliqués sur la porte la faisaient grandement résonner.

- Attend moi ici, lui souffla son voisin

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Une seconde plus tard sa présence était dévoilée et il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Mais en observant bien les vêtements du visiteur il comprit que ce n'était pas les MIB. Il lu le sigle inscrit sur la veste et il frémit lorsqu'il comprit à qui il avait affaire.

- Que fait le FBI dans cette maison ?demanda-t-il

- Je vous renvoie la question, répondit l'agent

- Que me voulez vous ?le questionna-t-il

- Je veux simplement que vous me suiviez.

Devant l'expression méfiante de son interlocuteur, il sortit son badge et lui dit :

- Aucun mal ne vous sera fait, vous avez ma parole, lui dit l'homme

Même s'il paraissait sincère il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cela pouvait être une vaste comédie.

- Comment puis je savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ?

- Des vies sont en jeu alors hâtez vous ou elles seront perdues !

Finalement Shinichi le suivit, n'ayant pas perçu de mensonge dans la voix de l'agent. Il monta dans une voiture qui le mena hors de la ville. 

Là se trouvait une petite villa. Ils s'y arrêtèrent.

« Alors c'est ça leur QG ! »S'étonna Shinichi

- Bienvenu Mr Kudo !lui dit un homme d'un certaine age

Shinichi le salua poliment et réclama (faute d'autre mot) la raison de sa présence en ce lieu.

- Écoutez moi, il y a trois mois vous avez suivi des hommes habillés et vous avez surpris une transaction louche…

Shinichi haussa un sourcil. Comment pouvait il être au courant ? Mais l'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir.

- On vous a assommé et obligé à boire un poison qui s'est trouvé inefficace…

Là encore Shinichi se demanda qui était sa source.

- Les hommes que vous avez vus, les hommes en noir comme vous les appelez, sont une organisation criminelle importante. La filière présente au USA est une des plus puissantes, après celle installé au Japon alors pour la vaincre nous avons besoin d'aide de personne qualifié. Comme vous êtes le meilleur détective du Japon, nous vous demandons votre aide.

- Et que gagnerai-je en contre parti ?

- Si vous nous aidez à vaincre la partie qui est établie au USA nous vous aiderons à vaincre celle installé au Japon. En plus vous recevrez une formation aux armes, au combat rapproché ainsi que de précieux renseignements amassés par le FBI sur eux

Shinichi réfléchi, conscient que sa réponse serait primordiale.

- J'accepte !déclara-t-il, Mais comment vous nommez vous ?

Cette nouvelle rempli de joie son interlocuteur. Il fut quand même confus de ne pas s'être présenté.

-Je me nomme James Black et je serai votre supérieur, Shinichi Kudo, Enquêteur au FBI.

Une heure plus tard ils prirent l'avion en direction de New York et ce fut pour Shinichi l'aube d'un nouveau départ.


	2. Chapter 2

Le voyage parut fort long à notre jeune héros et il ne s'empêchait de s'inquiété à l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Black surprit l'inquiétude de sa nouvelle recrue et tenta de le rassurer.

- Anxieux ?

Shinichi fut étonné de voir que contrairement au professeur Agasa, cet homme comprenait bien mieux ce qu'il ressentait.

« Peut être parce qu'il a connu la même chose ? Enfin peu importe… »

- Oui un peu. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une telle aventure…

- Je comprends mais vous vous ferez rapidement une place dans la brigade.

- Vous croyez ?demanda Shinichi sans arrière pensée

- Bien sur ! D'ailleurs tu n'es pas le seul à être nouveau. Bien d'autre personnes ont accepté de venir nous aidez. Et puis…nous n'allons pas vous mangez.

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! »Pensa-t-il

Ses appréhensions vis-à-vis de son arrivé s'étant dissipé, il se permit une petite sieste. Dans la cohue de ses rêves, une personne parvenait à se faire distinguer. Une personne dont il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait l'oublier.

Quand il se réveilla, l'atterrissage venait d'être effectué et les personnes commençaient à se lever pour récupérer leur bagage à main.

- Bien dormi ?demanda Black

- Pas mal, dit Shinichi entre deux bâillements

Étant dans les premiers sièges de l'appareil, ils sortirent rapidement. Mais au lieu d'aller prendre ses bagages, ils sortirent de l'aéroport et montèrent dans une voiture. Devant le regard énigmatique du jeune homme, Black s'expliqua.

- Des hommes récupèrent déjà vos valises et elles vous seront rendues en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant vous n'en avez nul besoin.

Shinichi ne répondit pas, sachant que la discussion serait inutile. C'était les méthodes du FBI et il devrait s'y plier. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand building haut d'une soixantaine d'étage. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur sans plus de cérémonie puis grimpèrent les étages dans la cage d'ascenseur. Au bout de dix minutes ils furent enfin arriver à destination. Ils franchirent le pas de la porte. Devant Shinichi se trouvait de nombreux bureau assigné à chaque personne travaillant dans cette section. Black l'amena devant une jeune femme, elle devait avoir son age et, vu la blouse qu'elle portait il n'y avait aucun doute sur le rôle qu'elle remplissait.

- Shinichi je vous présente Shiho, Shiho voici Shinichi.

Les deux personnes se demandèrent pourquoi ils avaient été présenter de cette manière, contrairement à leurs présentations avec les autres. Des explications vinrent rapidement les éclairer et elles ne les satisfirent pas.

- Quoi ! Colocataire et partenaire !s'écrièrent ils à l'unisson

- C'est exact, au vu de vos capacités et de vos nationalités, ils nous a semblé bon de vous faire collaboré. Et c'est un ordre !dit il avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de réagir.

Les deux ruminèrent qu'ils n'auraient pas du participé à cette mission. La journée étant presque terminée, Black proposa que les partenaires se rendent dans leurs studios pour pouvoir ranger leurs affaires, se reposer et faire connaissance.

Shinichi et Shiho allèrent dans leur studio. Il était suffisant pour eux deux mais il y avait un détail qui semblait les gênés, il n'y avait qu'un lit de deux places.

- Il ne compte quand même pas nous faire dormir tout les deux dans le même lit, dit Shinichi en rougissant

- Malheureusement c'est très probable, dit simplement Shiho

Son manque de réaction stupéfia Shinichi.

- Ca ne te dérange pas de dormir avec un inconnu que tu rencontres pour la première fois !lui demanda-t-il

- Après tout, ça n'est qu'une expérience de plus, dit elle d'un ton aussi froid que sec

- Vous parvenez à garder un esprit scientifique même dans cette situation !railla-t-il

- Oui. Maintenant procédons dans l'ordre : vous commencerez à la douche pendant que moi je rangerai mes affaires et vis versa après.

Shinichi ne fit aucune objection sur l'idée de sa partenaire et il en fut ainsi.

Finalement ils finirent par se coucher. Malgré ses réponses de tout à l'heure, la scientifique ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle sentit le buste solide de son ami alors qu'elle essayait de changer de côté. Shinichi aussi rougit mais après une demi heure, il finit par céder à la fatigue. Et c'est ainsi que finit une journée bien remplie mais qui annonçait aussi que sa lutte contre les MIB venait de commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Le réveil fut difficile pour Shiho. Ayant fait une insomnie jusqu'à une heure tardive, elle n'eut pas la force de se lever. Mais il le fallu pourtant et après quelques minutes d'un dur labeur et réussi à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle se déshabilla et se dirigea vers la douche…mais elle avait oublié que Shinichi y était déjà, ne l'ayant pas vu se lever. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Shinichi se retourna, et rougit tel une pivoine quand il la vit nue. Shiho rougit légèrement aussi mais après les autopsies d'homme qu'elle avait faite, un corps de plus un corps de moins, c'était pareil. Mais elle ne savait pourquoi, cette fois elle ressentait quelque chose de plus que devant les nombreux corps inerte qu'elle avait fréquentés.

- Tu n'es pas mal tu sais ?dit Shiho avec un sourire ironique en coin

La seule façon de se débarrasser de ces étranges sentiments semblait être de l'humilier. Shinichi rougit à l'égard de ce souvenir pour le moins embarrassant mais il reprit rapidement contenance et répondit :

- Toi non plus tu n'es pas mal, dit il en affichant un sourire ou se mêlait audace et fierté

Shiho fut surprise devant la réaction de Shinichi. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il aurait une telle confiance en lui, au point que ça commençait à l'agacer. Elle réitéra une tentative pour l'ébranler qui se solda vainement. Soudain elle eut une idée qui lui semblait avoir une chance de marcher :

- Que dirait ta petite amie si elle savait que tu en as vu une autre nue ?

Shinichi essaya par tous les moyens de masquer ses sentiments mais Shiho parvint à voir que cette fois il avait été touché…et elle comptait bien profiter de sa faiblesse pour s'amuser.

- Et si quelqu'un par inadvertance laissait échapper un ou deux mots ? A ton avis quel serait sa réaction ?le menaça-t-elle en souriant

Shinichi devint livide face à cette perspective des plus catastrophiques. Si un jour Ran apprenait ce qui s'est passé, elle lui réserverait ses pires prises de karaté et Shinichi ne savait pas s'il réussirait à en réchapper. Shiho sourit en voyant l'embarra du garçon qui était devant lui.

« Décidément j'adore m'occuper ainsi »pensa-t-elle

- Mais et toi ? N'y a-t-il personne qui puisse te reproché d'avoir exhiber ton corps à un inconnu ?dit il en essayant de riposter

- Qui te dit qu'il y en a ?dit Shiho en essayant vainement de cacher sa gêne face à cette question

Shinichi sourit à son tour. Maintenant c'était à son tour de se venger et elle allait regretter les menaces qu'elle avait proférées.

- Et si ton copain apprenait ce qui s'est malencontreusement passé, sa réaction serait elle différente de celle de mon amie ? Tu vois nous avons tout deux intérêts à garder le secret.

Shiho se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas su cacher ses sentiments. Par sa faute elle avait perdu son divertissement et par la même occasion les plaisirs qu'il lui procurait. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Tu pourrais ramasser ta serviette au moins ?

Shinichi regarda par terre et s'aperçu que sa serviette y était tombé. Il rougit et la ramassa aussitôt.

- Tu n'es guère mieux placée pour me faire la leçon !répliqua-t-il

Elle se regarda et vit qu'elle était dans le même cas que lui. Elle la ramassa et rentra dans la salle de bain. Une demi heure plus tard ils avaient fini de se préparer et se rendaient dans leur QG. Bien sur ils se firent sévèrement réprimander mais sans plus pour leur retard. Ensuite ils furent assignés à leurs équipes et chacun alla s'affairer de son côté. Les entraînements passèrent lentement et l'heure du déjeuner fut accueilli avec plaisir par les recrues épuisées. Enfin l'après midi commença. Après les entraînements de la matinée au combat rapproché, à l'arme blanche et à l'arme à feu, l'après midi était consacré au travail pour lequel ils avaient été engagé. De nombreux dossiers leur furent confiés à Shiho et lui et ils eurent peur de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir. Heureusement ils y parvinrent alors que les rayons du soleil commençaient à décliner. Après tout le travail accompli on leur permit enfin de rentrer afin de se reposer et de manger, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter. Ils se couchèrent et avant de se laisser aller à la rêverie Shinichi lui dit :

- Dis moi Shiho, as-tu des amis ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu es froide et tu ne parles que rarement alors je me demandais si par hasard ce n'était pas du à cela.

- On voit bien que tu es détective, soupira-t-elle, Non je n'ai pas d'ami, enfin…pas de vrai.

- Alors puis je avoir le privilège d'être le premier ?

Shiho le regarda droit dans les yeux pour voir s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Mais après bien les avoir scruté sans rien voir elle lui répondit froidement :

- D'accord

En réalité, elle était heureuse mais elle se contrôlait pour ne rien en laisser paraître. Shinichi éteint la lumière non sans l'avoir une dernière fois regardée. C'est ainsi que leur amitié débuta pour devenir plus tard, bien plus que ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle courait à travers la forêt pour échapper à son ennemi. Être traquée comme une bête sauvage, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait pas en réchapper. Mais l'instinct de la proie lui ordonnait de courir pour sauver sa peau…si c'était possible. Elle arriva devant un ravin. Il était profond et elle ne pouvait pas voir le fond.

- Tu es au bord du gouffre, sifflota le chasseur

Elle était prise au piège, impossible de s'échapper. Elle allait finir en ces lieux. Elle recula en faisant tomber un caillou dans l'ouverture béante. Il fallut attendre deux bonnes minutes avant d'entendre le caillou s'enfoncer dans ce qui semblait être de l'eau. Et quand il l'aurait tué il jetterait sa dépouille dans le ravin pour effacer les preuves. Rien qu'à cette pensée elle frémit de tous ses membres. Il tira…

- Non !

Elle bondit du lit et s'aplatit au sol.

- Ca va ? Demanda Shinichi, inquiet pour elle.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il la voyait crier et gesticuler dans tout les sens. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ou la mort lui faisait croire que s'en était un ? Non ! Elle se souvenait clairement de l'invitation ici et des deux jours passés avec le jeune homme qui la fixait d'un air perplexe. A voir le visage de son ami, elle avait du beaucoup bouger durant son rêve pour qu'il s'inquiète autant.

- Oui j'ai seulement fais un cauchemar, dit elle en reprenant son souffle

- Tiens bois du café, dit il en lui tendant une tasse

Elle le remercia pour cette gentille attention en le gratifiant même d'un sourire. Il fut étonné face à la réaction de son amie mais ne fit rien pour la lui montrer.

- Quelle heure est-il ?demanda-t-elle en regardant son poignet vainement puisqu'elle en avait détaché la montre avant de se coucher.

- Il est 5H30 du matin !annonça Shinichi 

« J'ai gâché sa nuit et il ne m'en veut pas. L'aurais -je mal jugé ? »Se demanda-t-elle

Mais avant d'avoir pu sérieusement envisager la question, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Shinichi alla ouvrir et fut étonné de voir qu'une jeune américaine attendait pour leur parler. Shinichi la fit entrer mais fut assez surpris des goûts vestimentaires de l'étrangère. Ses vêtements étaient assez décolletés pour laisser entrevoir sa poitrine qui ne se payait pas de mine. Pour le choix des couleurs, contrairement aux membres hauts placés ,sa tenue reflétait une large gamme de couleurs vives. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Jodie Saint Emilion et se dit envoyée par Black pour les informer d'une mission.

- Quel type de mission ?demanda Shinichi, assez perplexe qu'une inconnue débarque aussitôt et vienne leur annoncer qu'il devait immédiatement se préparer pour partir travailler

- En fait nous avons eu vent d'une attaque envers la Maison Blanche et on nous a demandé d'envoyer nos membres les plus brillants. Étant donné que durant les derniers mois vous avez su vous faire remarquer comme l'équipe la plus soudée nous avons pensé que ça vous ferait du bien d'évoluer sur le terrain.

Les deux agents furent surpris. Ca n'était pas dans les habitudes du FBI de prendre de simples agents pour protégé le président.

- Mais seuls les agents d'élites ont le privilège d'effectuer des missions au sein de Washington non ?demanda Shiho en se doutant qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose.

- C'est exact mais je viens vous annoncer que vous avez reçu une promotion et que vous passez d'enquêteur basique à agent d'élite.

Cette révélation pour le moins inattendue inquiéta un peu les agents qui se demandaient à quoi tout cela rimait.

- Et en quoi ça change notre fonction ? interrogea Shinichi que cette affaire commençait à intéresser

- Vous restez des enquêteurs à la brigade dans laquelle vous avez été assignés mais vous pourrez accéder à plus d'informations et vos compétences s'étendent à tout le territoire américain.

- Je vois…dit Shiho avec un air préoccupé

- Vous acceptez ?demanda Jodie un peu inquiète à la vue des têtes qu'avaient fait les jeunes gens

- Pourquoi pas ?dit Shiho légèrement amusée .

- C'est d'accord, dit Shinichi avec le même comportement

Une telle synchronisation fit comprendre à Jodie pourquoi ils avaient été choisis.

- Bon alors préparez-vous, départ dans quinze minutes.

Et c'est ainsi que de nouvelles aventures commencèrent pour nos nouveaux agents d'élites.


	5. Chapter 5

Le vol parut aussi long que celui de l'allée à Shinichi. L'anxiété l'envahissait à mesure que sa destination se rapprochait. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas dans un décor qui aurait pu leur faire peur. On était loin des films télévisés dans lesquels on voyait un avion silencieux dans lequel étaient regroupés des militaires vous dévisageant avec un regard à glacer le sang. Au contraire, de nombreuses conversations plus ou moins animées avaient lieu et les personnes qui y participaient paraissaient toutes plus sympathiques les unes que les autres. Le problème venait d'ailleurs.

« Que dois je faire une fois à Washington ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on muté alors que je n'ai résolu aucune enquête pouvant faire envisager cette décision ? »

Tel était le flot de question qui traversa l'esprit de Shinichi en l'espace de quelques secondes quand soudain une nouvelle interrogation lui vint en tête. Il se tourna vers Shiho, assise à sa droite, pour vérifier la probabilité qu'une telle situation puisse se produire. Son visage était indifférent et son regard était glacial. Pour une personne ne la connaissant pas, il aurait été impossible de tirer une conclusion quelconque à partir du physique mais pour Shinichi qui la connaissait depuis maintenant un an, il ne suffit que d'un regard pour avoir une réponse. Sous le masque où elle se cachait, il voyait bien qu'elle avait autant d' appréhensions que lui. Mais au moment où il voulut engager la conversation, une personne se leva et fit une déclaration pour le moins effarante aux yeux de nos héros.

- Nous approchons désormais de notre destination. Comme nous avons la lourde charge de protéger le président, nous avons décidé que ni lui ni personne d'autre en dehors de nous ne sache par où nous allons arriver. Nous n'atterrirons pas comme peuvent le penser certains mais nous nous parachuterons.

Durant les instructions indiquées par leur chef, Shiho vit le visage de Shinichi légèrement blêmir. Il avait certes appris beaucoup de choses à Hawaï avec son père mais le parachutage ne figurait pas sur la liste de ses compétences. Elle sourit en fixant de nouveau le chef de la section d'élite en se souvenant de quelle façon ils

avaient été présentés…

—————————————————————————————-

- Agents Kudo et Miyano, je vous présente Shuichi Akai. Ce sera lui qui vous commandera durant votre voyage à la Maison Blanche, dit Jodie en désignant la personne qui visiblement les attendait.

C'était un homme appartenant à l'age moyen. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, du bas de ses chaussures jusqu'à son bonnet. Ses yeux froids ainsi que l'expression indifférente avec laquelle il les fixait montraient que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir de travailler avec lui. Il les salua brièvement avant de les mener dans l'avion où ils étaient actuellement installés.

—————————————————————————————-

Akai la regarda pendant qu'elle songeait à cette rencontre. Ses yeux perçants parurent s'engouffrer dans l'esprit de Shiho afin d'y extraire les plus intimes pensées mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, il sentit un appel venant de la cabine de pilotage. Une minute plus tard, il revint et leur fit signe de se préparer à sauter. Ils se levèrent tous à l'unisson et empoignèrent leur parachute. La politique de l'armée était que, pour éviter des dépenses superflues, on devait assigner deux unités à un parachute. Nombreuses furent les demandes pour être avec Shiho mais la seule qu'elle accepta fut celle de son partenaire. Ainsi, ils mirent leur parachute et s'apprêtèrent à sauter.

- Tu es sur que ça va aller ?demanda Shiho en faisant son possible pour le rassurer

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il sentit un pression exercé dans son dos qui avait pour but de le faire tomber. L'objectif fut un succès et une fois qu'il traversèrent le mur de nuage qui voilait le ciel, ils virent avec terreur le sol se profiler en bas. Durant la période de transition entre le saut et l'atterrissage nuls mots ne furent prononcés. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, chacun pouvait comprendre l'autre sans s'exprimer. Enfin ils touchèrent le sol, intacts.

Akai se posa le dernier et les fixa d'un œil sévère.

- Nous allons pouvoir passer à la suite. Au début du vol, des positions vous ont été attribuées. Vous allez les gagner sans vous faire repérer. A partir du moment où vous aurez pris place, vous devrez vous livrer à une surveillance constante. Si vous repérez quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel, faite le moi savoir sur le champ c'est compris ? dit il froidement

Ils s'avancèrent discrètement vers leur place en se donnant l'air le plus insouciant possible. Ils attendirent ainsi plusieurs heures sans voir passé le moindre individu suspect. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'abandonner, ils virent…


End file.
